


You'll be mine forever.

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, love. This story is about Shouko, a young 23 year old college student whom is massively in love with a tumblr artist by the name of Rui. He finds her through a friend of hers, and their love quickly blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be mine forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Bwah, I love this one!!

Here I am again, obsessing over a guy who I'll only meet in my dreams. I sigh and lean back against my chair, smiling as I stare at Rui's beautiful face. I'm not sure if Rui is his real name, but I won't ask. I've become too shy to even say a simple hello. I notice a notification for his tumblr and smile. I click on it to see that it's an Anon confessing. I suddenly frown and glare at the screen. 'He's mine.' I think to myself. I know he'll never actually be mine, but a girl can dream right? His response was this. 'Sorry Anon, there's someone I like already.' ...My heart drops. I know for certain it wasn't me, it would never be me. I'm not even pretty. I sigh and close out of tumblr, and throw myself onto my bed. Tears form in my eyes and I hug my pillow. When I close my eyes, I see nothing but his gorgeous face in my vision. I can hear him talking to me, telling me how pretty I am, how much he loves me. Of course, it's all fake. He'll never tell me any of that.

I hear a knock on my door and look up, wiping my eyes. I wasn't expecting any guests. I get a tumblr message notification on my phone. I look at it and it's from Rui. 'Go open the door, Shouko.' My eyes widen. He's never called me that. As a matter of fact I don't think I've ever told him my prefered name. I look at the door again and reluctantly stand up. I walk over to the door and place my hand on the knob. I hesitate a minute before opening the door...and there he is. Standing right in front of me was the man of my affections, Rui himself. My eyes widen and I pinch myself. It hurts a little. I look him in the eyes. 'This is impossible...! This has to be a dream. How did he find me?' I think to myself. He gives me a handsome smile, one that I've only seen in the art he drew of himself. I could feel my body begin to heat up and I blush massively. Without a word, I quickly move aside, letting him into my small home. He walks in and sits down on my bed. I close the door and sit down on the desk chair. I'm looking down, too shy to say a word, too shy to look him in the eye again. However, it made me curious as to how he found me, how he figured out my prefered name. 

"...H-How did you find me...?" I ask quietly. He never onced looked away from me, not since I opened the door. I'm not sure if he heard me or not, but we're about to find out. He hands me his phone, showing a tumblr conversation. I put on my glasses and read the messages. The message was to a friend who lives right next door to me. She told him my prefered name, Shouko, and where I lived at his request. I can't believe her...! I scroll up a little bit, but he stops me. I look up, a little more than upset at my friend. I look down again to notice that he's touching my hand. I blush and hand him back his phone, my fingers gently gracing his own. I quickly pull my hand back and hold it. 

For the first time since we met, he spoke. His voice was just as I imagined, soft, silky, yet deep and sexy. "I asked your friend where you lived for this reason. She told me you had an obsession with me." I get hit by a big pang of guilt. I was about to say something, but he continues. "I had a feeling you did, since you checked up on me for several days. When the messages stopped, I questioned what happened. After three weeks of not receiving even a simple hello, I had to find out. I messaged you a few times, but you never responded. I looked through your followers list, and saw that you talked to Diana-Seraph more than anyone else. I asked her how well she knew you, and she told me that you live right next to her." I can't find the courage to look up at him. What if he's mad at me for having a secret obsession? Tears once again form at my eyes, and he tilts his head. "Why are you crying? I'm not mad at you." I look up with a shocked look. He kneels down in front of me and takes one of my hands. I blush again and pull my hand away. "What's wrong?"

 

"You like another girl. You said it yourself. You have someone you like already." I look down, hiding my hurt. He then releases a chuckle. I look up again, this time with a confused look. He shakes his head and grabs my hand again, placing it on his cheek. My whole face turns red, and I look at my hand. His face feels just as wonderful as I had imagined. I absentmindedly move my hand upward and run my fingers through his amazingly soft hair. He smiles at me, enjoying the feeling of my fingers in his hair. I snap back to reality and start to pull my hand away, but he takes hold of it gently. 

"I did say I was in love with someone, but I never said who it was. But what do you think? Who do you think it is?" he asks. I think and think, but no one comes to mind. But then the logic part of my brain kicks in. Why would he find out so much info about me, why would he come see me...? It then hit me. My eyes widen and I point at myself. He grins. "Bingo." My face turns bright red again, and I pinch myself once again. It hurts, but I do it again. This has to be a dream, this cannot be real. "Hey, hey. Quit pinching yourself. This is real. I'm here in front of you." he wraps his arms around me and if I could blush any more than I already am, then I did. I close my eyes and breathe in slowly, taking in his scent. "And you're the girl I have my eyes on." I take in those words, memorizing how he says each word, each letter even. This could really be a dream, and my body isn't registering it. I let out a shaky breath, and reluctantly wrap my arms around him as well. He smiles and pets my head gently. I squeeze him a little tighter, not wanting to let him go. I don't want this to be a dream. If it is, I don't ever want to be woken up. "I love you, Shouko." I could hear the sincerity behind his voice. I begin to cry, and the tears just come out. He picks me up and he sits down on the bed, setting me in his lap. He wipes the tears away, but they keep falling. 

"...I-I love you too...My one and only true love.." My voice drops to a whisper, and the tears suddenly stop. He smiles, knowing what I'll say next. "You'll be mine....Forever..." I smile and kiss his lips, my shyness disappearing. He kisses me back lovingly. Now at last, I can finally have someone that I love very much...and never let them go.


End file.
